


Varian's choice

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: An AU of Happiness is, Varian who’s broken from prison following Rapunzel and her friends, in hopes to find the key to breaking his father free. Come across the Idol, consumed by the guilt and depression of his past mistakes. He finds comfort in the fake Quirin, and maybe finds some answers along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Thought of this story plot line for a while, but saw on Tumblr someone mention it again. And then the muse was born. 

 

It figured finding Rapunzel wouldn’t be easy, it wasn’t like she was ever alone. It had barley taken him all of a month to escaped the confines of his Prison. Rapunzel’s mom had been nice enough thinking Varian deserved another chance. And Varian although he wouldn’t admit it, felt a stinging feeling of guilt. 

She wouldn’t be happy that he had broken out of prison. 

Varian’s gloved fist tightened fighting back the pang in his chest, he trucked forward pushing aside the branches and leaves. It wasn’t like it was anything against her. He liked her, felt guilty about kidnapping her. 

The teen shook his head brushing his bangs back with a sigh, it’s just they weren’t getting anywhere. The king was no closer to finding a way to break his dad free. And it’s like the old saying goes. You want a job done you got to do it yourself. 

Scrubbing a hand over his face the young man’s shoulders slumped, what would his dad think of him now? All of the problems he caused, he hated that he didn’t have any other choice. At least not anymore. 

He knew the choices he made with Rapunzel and her friends had been the wrong one, he couldn’t exactly explain it. He just kind of snapped. Some people would whisper that they thought the black rocks took over him. Made his mind deranged. Varian wasn’t sure if that was true or not, he  
could’ve easily gotten away with his choices taken that route. 

But he wasn’t a bad person, despite his choices as of late could’ve said otherwise. 

He was just a desperate kid who wanted his dad back. 

With how exhausted he was what he wouldn’t give to have his fathers strong arms around him, holding him close telling him it was alright. Tears threatened to fall prompting Varian to scrub them away sniffling. 

Feeling lost and vulnerable. 

His lips twitched slightly feeling Rudiger gently nudging his cheek. He was lucky to have his buddy still with him, guilt tightening in his chest at the thought of how he had forced his only friend to turn into a monster all those months ago.

Had it been months? Varian had lost track. 

Deciding he needed a break Varian settled on a rock leaning back against a Tree, his hand propped up behind him unaware that it brushed against the Idol, the same Idol that not even a few hours ago Rapunzel and her friends had in their position. 

Sitting up scrubbing a hand over his face, Varian put his head in his hands. 

“Son? Is everything alright?”. 

A familiar voice drifted to Varian’s ears, prompting him to jerk his head up. Eye’s wide. 

“Dad?” He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So unlike Rapunzel and the group the Idol will be coming with Varian throughout this journey, he has a more leveled head. And he knows the difference and the logic of his dad actually being there. And that’s why it didn’t take him over.

The moment Varian saw his dad’s concerned face his knees gave out, prompting the Teen to fall on them. His tearful eye’s gazing up at Quirin. Who knelt in front of his son. A gloved hand placing on Varian’s shoulder. 

“How…”. Varian stammered. “How can you be here?”. 

Quirin’s eyes were just sad, resulting in Varian letting out a harsh swallow. 

“You’re not really here are you? This isn’t real”.

“No”. Quirin sighed. “You touched an Idol. Which brought me here. Usually the Idol tricks the victim. But”. Quirin gave a small smile. “You’re a bit too smart for that. And you’ve always had a level head”.

Varian winced at level head, if only his dad knew..

“I was aware during it all Varian”.

Varian’s head jerked up seeing the stern yet gentle gaze in his father’s eyes’. 

“For all of it. I may be in Amber but I saw the whole thing”. 

Varian’s frame trembled gaze landing on the ground, his dad must hate him so much right now. He must. To his surprise he felt Quirins strong arms wrap around him pulling him to his chest. Tears ran down Varian’s face confused to why his dad wasn’t yelling at him. 

“But…I did so much wrong..I…”.

“You were scared”. Quirin pulled back, looking his son in the eye. “You were alone for days, months even. You were bound to go a lil nuts. Yes I am disappointed. Nobody wants their son to commit crimes”. Quirin lifted his son’s head forcing him to look him in  
the eyes. “But you are my son, my flesh and blood. I will stand by you no matter what. You are not a bad kid Varian. You were scared. And that’s a lot for a 14 year old to handle”. 

Varian let a couple tears fall nuzzling into the touch. 

“Are you still?”. 

“Alive yes”. Quirin winced the memory not pleasant. “There is still a way to save me. But the princess is the key, that and my old friend Adrian. When they reach their destination the answers will become clear”. 

Varian felt relief flood through his body so much that he swayed, Quirin quickly caught his son drawing him close. A soft sob escaping Varian’s mouth. 

“I’m so sorry dad I should have listened. I never meant for all of this to happen. I wanted to help…I..”.

“No”.

Varian gazed up at his dad tears still falling. 

“Im sorry son. I have held you at arm’s length since your mother died. My denminer has become cold. And not affectionate. You wanted to help something I should’ve have realized. Standing on the side lines is not your thing. You are my brave, compassionate  
baby boy”. Quirin put his head against his son’s looking him in the eyes. “And I love you so much son, I am just sorry it took this to say it”. 

Varian snuggled into his dads embrace his heart hurting and bursting at the same time. Hurting because this wasn’t really his dad. He was probably hugging a tree by the looks Rudiger gave him. But bursting to know his dad was alive.

He was alive!

“So what do I do now?” Varian said quietly. His face still pressed against his dad’s chest. 

“Well son that depends on you”. Quirni pulled him back grasping his shoulders. “You have already left prison the King is probably looking for you. But you could help Rapunzel. Apologize and redeem yourself by helping her and her friends with the rocks. 

“What if she doesn’t forgive me?” Varian said quietly. “What if they hate me?”

“The princess wanted you to have help. She will understand. It might not be easy. But I have faith in you son”.

“Can you come with me? I don’t want to do it alone”. 

Quirin sighed. 

“Usually this Idol is not to leave the island. But you have a leveled head and know it’s not real. It didn’t take over you like it did the princess and her friends. She saw her family”. Quirin said at his son’s confused look “And they turned against each other”. 

Varian’s eyes grew sad a bit. Realizing just how wrong his choices were. He felt his dad gently scoop him up cradling him against his chest. 

“You’ve had a busy day this is a lot to take it, get some rest son”. Quirin’s eye’s softened as Varian let out a large yawn. “I will be here when you wake up”. 

Varian didn’t care if it was all fake, just by the Idol. His dads words and comfort were real. Drifting Varian began to think what he would do to make it up to the princess.

He slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So unlike Rapunzel and the group the Idol will be coming with Varian throughout this journey, he has a more leveled head. And he knows the difference and the logic of his dad actually being there. And that’s why it didn’t take him over. This will be a several chapter story about him learning to forgive himself, and coming to terms of his choices. And Rapunzel and her friends connecting with him again.
> 
> Quirin or fake Quirin will be there throughout the entire thing. See to give you a bit of a twist. Quirin is animated in the amber. But his soul because he knows his son needs him is actually in the Idol. So when Quirin goes through all this. Once he’s freed he knows what all happened. His soul is with his son. Because Varian needs him.
> 
> By the way the idea the Quirin was coherent during the amber thing was something I got inspired by this fan fiction. Its an amazing one and you should check it out. Thank you so much for the idea. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848988


	3. Chapter 3

Varian could feel the heaviness in his father’s gaze, the way he glared at him with distain and disgust. 

“You disgust me. Kidnapping the Queen! Almost hurting the Princess!”.

Varian cringed back as Quirin seemed to grow bigger, swallowing thickly as he tried to hide from that gaze, which almost seemed worse now. 

“No son of mine would do this”.

“You’re not my son”.

“Worthless”.

“Varian son wake up”. 

Varian jolted awake gasping heavily eyes franticly glancing around, he gasped body trembling as the vivid look in his father’s gaze became all too real. Running a shaky hand down his face he started to sob.

Quirin hovered helplessly wishing with ever fiber in his being that he'd just be free already, seeing his son struggle this much emotionally. It hurt Quirn’s heart. It was breaking. 

Ever since his mother died Quirin knew he held his son at arm’s length, the secrets Quirin never told. And now how he wished he would’ve. He had left his son when he doubted that his father even loved him. He never showed what he should’ve. His son. 

“Are you alright?”. Quirin's voice breaking through Varian’s struggling mind, it was all he could say he wasn’t sure what else to do. But ask the obvious. 

“Yeah”. Varian breathed out with a sigh running a hand down his face getting up. “it’s not like I’m not used to it”. 

Varian dug through his bag grabbing some food before quietly eating refusing to meet his father’s worried gaze, after he finished he slowly got up. 

“I think I’m going for a walk. Clear my head”. 

“Would you like me to come with you?” Quirin offered gently. 

“Yeah”. Varian gazed wearily up at his dad. “That would be nice”. 

Quirin smiling slightly followed Varian as he walked through the Forrest he rested his hand on the small of his son’s back in a comforting gesture, Varian found himself slowly gravitating towards his dad the presence even if it was fake comforting.

“I miss you dad”. Varian’s voice soft. “I wish you were actually here”. 

Quirin swallowed thickly tears coming to his eyes, he wrapped his arms around his son who buried his face into his chest, even though he knew it wasn’t really his father it helped a bit. 

“Me to son”. Quirin whispered. “Me to”.


End file.
